Quiet Holiday
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker is alone for the holiday. He likes it that way. Or so he thinks. He doesn't know it, but Jess has other ideas.


Title: Quiet Holiday

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Description: Becker is alone for the holiday. He likes it that way. Or so he thinks. He doesn't know it, but Jess has other ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. I write it for fun.

Author's Note: Tomorrow is America's Thanksgiving. I've been sick with a cold and battling a bit of the blues, so I wrote this to cheer myself up. If you aren't American, you can still read this. It's set around any family holiday. Becker/Jess not in a relationship. 1002 Words.

Quiet Holiday

Becker sighed as he looked around his empty apartment. It was a mess. He hadn't felt like cleaning lately. He shook his head and chastised himself for letting his self discipline slide. He didn't care if he had been wounded recently and if today was a holiday. He faulted himself for feeling self pity.

He could have asked anyone in his family to come and pick him up. They'd offered. The truth was he didn't feel like being with anyone.

Still, he didn't feel like being alone either.

There was a knock at the door. He recognized the Chinese delivery man immediately. "What are you doing here? I didn't order anything."

The man, a young Asian raised in Britain, smiled. "You didn't. She did." He smiled cheekily.

Becker pretended he didn't get the reference. "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm alone anyway."

The man laughed. "She ordered this days ago and made me personally promise to deliver it tonight at precisely 6:00. And you know who 'she' is." He winked.

Becker had to laugh. Jess. Of course it was her. She was the only one who'd care that he'd be alone on the holiday. The only one who'd know that actually. She was also the only one who ate Chinese regularly with him, too regularly apparently.

Becker took the order. "I hope she tipped you big."

The delivery guy laughed. "She did, plus she promised me a bonus after she got back. She's tricky; she wanted to make sure I got this to you."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jess. Thanks."

The delivery man nodded and Becker shut the door. He opened his surprise holiday dinner to find all his favorites plus of course, prawn crackers. Then at the bottom of the bag there was an envelope. He recognized Jess' handwriting in his sparkly crafted name.

Inside was a simple note: "I knew it! Home alone, you big baby! I'm just teasing. Have a nice night and I'll see you soon. Now, eat your dinner and keep warm. Jess."

He laughed. He shook his head. Only Jess would gamble away good money on the hunch that a friend was alone on a holiday. Honestly, it was no big deal. He'd been alone on lots of holidays.

He could just hear Jess saying 'well, not anymore!' He chuckled as he munched on his prawns. Jess. She was so silly. She was so sweet.

Jess.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Damn her, now he was actually in a good mood and on a holiday too.

"She's corrupting me," he said aloud.

The next morning, Jess woke up in her grandparents' house. It was really early. She just couldn't break the habit even on holiday. The large house was quiet, no one else was up yet.

She looked out through the kitchen window at the beautiful country morning that had dawned. She poured herself some hot tea when she heard the doorbell.

"Who on earth?" she asked as she walked silently over the wood floors. She opened the door to be greeted by a huge flower arrangement.

"Jess Parker?" asked a woman behind the flowers. Jess nodded. "Oh, good. I didn't want to drive any more. It's a long way out here."

Jess nodded again, taking the bouquet. "I'm surprised you deliver this early."

The woman laughed. "Oh, believe me, this is not usual." She laughed again. "The sender paid me quite nicely to get up this early. I hope you're worth it," she said with a wink and left.

Jess stood looking at the flowers with confusion but excitement. She brought the large arrangement inside. It was full of pink roses, yellow daisies, purple irises, and orange lilies along with other colorful flowers. She sat them on the parlor table.

"Who in the world?" she asked aloud as she pulled out the card. It read, "I knew it! Up super early even though you're off duty! Thanks for thinking of me, even if it was a little crazy. You'd never find me doing such a thing. See you soon, Becker."

She giggled. Becker. She could just see his eyebrow raising and that dead sexy smirk. She pulled out a pink rose and sniffed it. She felt a rush inside as she thought of the line in the note, 'you'd never find me doing such a thing.' Yet he did.

She blushed. She missed him so much. She dreaded the rest of the holiday. She just wanted to see him. She made a decision and ran to find her phone. She called him immediately.

"Hello?"

"You are such a sweetheart!"

He chuckled. "You started it."

She giggled. "So you got the food?"

"Yeah. You're a nut you know."

"I know. I didn't however, know that you were one too."

He laughed. "You're corrupting me."

She giggled. "Thank you for the flowers. They're lovely."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the Chinese. It was yummy and…hot."

"Good," said Jess. "So…how are you?"

"Fine, and I'm keeping warm."

She giggled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Are you having a nice holiday?"

"Yes. Except for fighting with mum and for my uncles getting a little sloshed last night."

"Sounds like a typical family holiday to me," said Becker.

Jess laughed. "Exactly. I miss…um, the Arc."

"Really? You miss Lester and the anomalies and the creatures?"

"Yeah. I do. I miss other things too."

"I miss you too, Jess."

She giggled. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Why? You aren't coming back for a few more days."

"I've had enough family time. I want to come home."

"If you're sure," said Becker. After a pause he said, "It looks like I may have plans for tonight after all. At least, I hope."

Jess giggled. "You definitely have plans. See you tonight."

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe driving, but hurry."

She giggled. "I will. Promise."

"Happy holiday Jess."

"Oh, Becker, it will be. I know it."

Becker chuckled. "I think I agree with you."

The End


End file.
